


The Happiness We Deserve

by MaloryArcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaloryArcher/pseuds/MaloryArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin deserves to be happy, and in this story she gets to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing about the tragedy at a gay nightclub in Orlando, I was absolutely gutted. Fifty people died because of one man's intolerance and hatred. Nobody should be able to terrorize us because of who or how we love, and I hope I live long enough to take part in a kinder society that doesn't passively accept terror or isolation or unhappiness as symptoms of simply being who we are. We deserve the right to survive, yes, but life should be about more than surviving. We deserve to feel safe and happy and loved.
> 
> I wrote this fluffy, gooey story because I needed to not be so bummed out for a little while. I hope that it brings some small comfort to anybody who's feeling down.

Raven is kneeling beside Clarke in Clarke’s childhood bedroom. Clarke is nervous, terrified even. Her heart is racing and the pulse of it is thudding in her ears far louder than any of Raven’s reassurances.

“Stop squirming, Griffin,” Raven says, her hand hovering over Clarke’s thigh, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Just hurry up and do it, Reyes.” Clarke looks down at the other girl and tries not to flinch when Raven grabs the hem of her dress in one hand.

“This is probably not the best time to be impatient,” Raven says, gently lifting Clarke’s dress from her skin. Clarke takes a deep breath.

“It won’t hurt, right?” Raven’s big, brown eyes focus on Clarke’s face, and Clarke raises her eyebrows expectantly. “Right?”

“It won’t hurt, you big baby. Trust me. I’m an engineer.”

Clarke isn’t convinced. In the hand that isn’t holding Clarke’s dress, Raven is holding a small blowtorch.

Raven ignites a small, controlled flame and moves it closer to Clarke and then further away to say, “You know how to stop, drop, and roll, right? Just in case…”

“Raven Reyes, if you set me on fire, I’m going to stop, drop, and roll on your good leg.”

“Fair enough,” Raven says with a shrug and absent-minded nod.

Raven brings the torch closer to Clarke, studying the other girl’s hem with laser-like focus. It only takes her a few seconds to find the loose string that’s been bugging Clarke since she got dressed. It’s not very long, maybe an inch or so, but Clarke is afraid that pulling it might cause the whole dress to unravel; hence Raven’s brilliant idea to burn it off instead. Using the blowtorch that Abby bought during her short-lived gourmet cooking phase just made it more fun for Raven. Convincing Clarke to let her use the blowtorch was a hard fought battle, but here they are.

Raven carefully guides the string into the flame, tracking it mid-air as it furls up, ready to blow it out if it catches fire. When she’s finished, the hanging thread is barely noticeable up close, and Raven has singed it in place to keep it from unraveling.

Clarke’s mother opens the door and pokes her head in just as Raven is extinguishing the flame. Abby’s eyebrows pull together in confusion.

“Do I want to know,” Abby asks, letting herself into the room and closing the door behind her. She’s wearing a navy dress that flatters her figure and stops just below her knee. She looks from Clarke to Raven suspiciously.

“Just tying up loose ends,” Raven offers.

“Is that my kitchen torch?” 

“Don’t worry, Abs,” Raven says as she looks Abby up and down with a sly smile, “I know how to use it. I was very gentle.”

“What did I tell you about making innuendos at my mother,” Clarke says under her breath. Raven just winks.

“Raven, you’re incorrigible,” Abby says, “and I’m sure Anya would love to hear all about it.”

Raven chuckles, still in her spot on the floor and says, “You really go for the jugular, Abby. You know that?”

Clarke is sure that Anya is already well aware of the types of things a wild Raven Reyes has been known to say to and about Abby Griffin, and, for some reason, Anya’s still crazy about Raven. Clarke and Abby each put out a hand and pull a groaning Raven to her feet.

After the Griffin women help Raven to smooth out her dress, Abby’s gaze lingers on Clarke.

“Don’t say it, Mom,” Clarke says when her mother’s eyes start to look suspiciously glassy, “you promised you wouldn’t.”

“Sweetheart, you can’t expect me to keep that promise.”

“Come on, Clarke, she’s practically bursting.” Raven points her sad puppy dog eyes at Clarke and throws an arm around Abby, whose face is coloring like it does when she’s about to cry.

“Oh my gosh, fine. Just get it over with,” Clarke sighs. She barely gets the sentence out before Abby is sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug. Clarke asked Abby not to make her cry before she could get down the aisle, but here she is, preparing for her mother to make her cry anyway.

“You look so beautiful, Clarke, and so grown-up. I just can’t believe this day is here so soon.” All of this comes out in a whoosh, with Abby still clutching Clarke tightly enough that she can barely breathe. When Abby releases Clarke, she holds her at arm’s length, staring fondly at her daughter with tears streaming down her face and says, “God, Clarke. If your dad could be here today, he’d be an even bigger mess than I am.”

“You’re going to make me cry, Mom,” Clarke says, even though she already feels a fat tear rolling down her cheek. “We said we weren’t going to do this.”

“Oh, sweetheart, when else will we get this chance?”

“My makeup is going to be ruined, and there’s not enough time to fix it,” Clarke says, her mother’s hands still firmly on her biceps.

“Like that’ll change anything,” Raven snorts.

“Raven’s right and you know it, Clarke,” Abby yanks Clarke back into her arms, “you could walk out there with a drawn on mustache and it wouldn’t change a thing. You’re getting married today.”

“I’m getting married today,” Clarke says, and a warm sort of happiness spreads in her chest. 

“You are, and I'm so proud of you. You’ve always been brilliant and strong and beautiful, honey, and I am so glad that you’re going to spend your life with someone who recognizes all those things in you.”

“I’m really happy, Mom.”

“You deserve to be happy, Clarke.”

Clarke gets swept up in one more of her mother’s tight hugs. She doesn’t miss Raven sniffling behind them. The door opens again, this time to reveal Octavia and Wells carrying three bouquets and a gift bag. Octavia is in a short, violet, strapless bridesmaid dress that is just slightly different in style than the spring green one that Raven is wearing. Wells is in a tailored, turquoise suit with a black button down shirt and a matching paisley bowtie. The three of them are going to stand beside Clarke while she agrees to marry her favorite person in the world.

“Don’t tell me we missed the mom speech,” Octavia says, “I love Abby’s mom speeches."

“There will be another at the reception,” Clarke says through a wet laugh, “and I’ll probably blubber my way through that one, too.”

“You will,” Raven says, “but we’ll hold off on teasing you until you’re back from your honeymoon.”

“Ass.”

“An ass that you love.”

“An obnoxious ass,” Clarke says as she rolls her eyes, “but yeah, one that I love. You know I love you all, right? I’m so grateful to have you all here.”

Clarke looks around her and is nearly overwhelmed by gratitude. She looks at her teary mother, who has always supported her; at Wells, who has always been patient and kind; at Octavia, who challenges and encourages her; at Raven, who almost never fails to make her laugh. She is surrounded by people she loves, by people who love her, and she’s about to agree to spend the rest of her existence with a person she loves more than she previously thought possible. She honestly has to wonder how a human heart can feel so full without also feeling heavy. 

“We know, Clarke,” Wells says, looking at her fondly, “and we love you, too.”

There’s a brief group hug and a few more tears before Octavia and Raven help Clarke and Abby fix as much of their makeup as possible. Wells lets Clarke lean heavily on his shoulder as she slips into her heels. Clarke smooths her hands down her lacy dress.

“Oh yeah,” Wells says, “we were supposed to give you this.”

He hands her the gift bag he was holding when he came in. It’s a small burlap bag with stiff little handles and white tissue paper.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and see,” Octavia says.

Clarke peels back the tissue paper and reaches inside. The first thing she finds is a pair of socks. The socks are blue and purple, covered in bright stars and planets. Written in silver Sharpie on a post-it note stuck to the cardboard packaging are the words _These will protect you in case of cold feet_. Clarke laughs and shows the others before reaching back into the bag. 

Next, Clarke finds a small, delicate frame. In it, there are two pressed flowers, their stems braided together. Clarke remembers the day she picked them, when they were only two dates into their relationship, but already smitten. There’s a post-it note on the back that says _I think I’ve loved you from the moment I met you, but by our second date, I was sure_. Clarke is sure she won’t make it down the aisle without crying at least once more, especially when feels something shift inside the bag as she goes to sit it down.

Clarke’s last and smallest gift is a silver locket. The pendant is circular with an ornate pattern etched along its surface. One last post-it is stuck to the bottom of the burlap bag. _Just in case you wanted him to get you down the aisle._ Clarke’s breath catches and her hands shake just enough to make it hard to open the locket. Inside there’s a picture of her dad, an easy grin on his face. The day her mother took it, they were raking leaves in the very same backyard that she’s about to be married in. Her tears seem to materialize out of nowhere, but then they’re streaming down her face and her already full heart is just that much fuller.

“It’s Dad,” Clarke says staring down at the picture, her voice hoarse, “so he can get me down the aisle.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s wonderful,” Abby says.

“You chose very wisely, Griffin,” Raven says.

“And you are going to be so happy,” Wells adds. There isn’t a dry eye in the room.

“I already am,” Clarke admits.

When they hear a firm double rap on the door, Abby helps Clarke to fasten the silver locket around her neck. Then she lowers Clarke’s veil onto her head, effectively covering up her loose waves. Wells waits, hand on the door knob while Clarke, Octavia, and Raven grab their bouquets.

“Ready,” Octavia asks as she looks at Clarke.

“Ready.”

 

//

 

Clarke Griffin is the happiest she has ever been. Her mother is beside her with an elbow extended for Clarke to hold onto, waiting for a musical cue to walk her daughter from the house she grew up in to the stone-strewn path that will lead her to the love of her life. Clarke knows that when she steps outside she’ll see her best friends, all ready to stand beside her. She’ll see Titus, the minister who will be performing the ceremony. She’ll see the handful of family members and friends who have come out to celebrate her love. 

Above all, Clarke knows she’ll see Lexa.

Clarke and Abby hear their cue. Clarke chose “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” over the more traditional “Here Comes the Bride” because it just fits. This moment, as Clarke and her mother pass through the sliding door and into the backyard, this is over the rainbow.

Clarke Griffin didn’t have a bad life. She had amazing parents and great friends who always respected her and accepted her. She had good grades and good looks and good times. Clarke was so consistently grateful, but she didn’t think she would ever find a love like this.

Never, in all of her charmed life, did Clarke Griffin believe she would find someone who would love her as completely or as fiercely or as unconditionally as Lexa loves her. Lexa exceeds every expectation Clarke has ever feared setting; she is far more and far better than any dream Clarke has ever dared to dream. When Clarke’s heels reach the end of the aisle, when she and Abby take the expected pause to allow her entrance to be seen and captured on film, Clarke’s tears return in full force under her veil.

She spots Lexa, standing in her place with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks stunning in a fitted white suit with a black button down and a rainbow bowtie. Her long hair is braided away from her face. Her hands are folded in front of her, and somehow Clarke feels even more in love. Anya is at her side in a yellow dress, along with Lincoln and Luna in an orange suit and a red dress respectively. Every pair of eyes is on Clarke, but Clarke can’t look away from Lexa. She squeezes Abby’s arm reflexively, and her steady grip is the only thing that keeps her from sprinting down the aisle and into Lexa’s arms.

It feels like a million years and a millisecond all at once, and then Abby is lifting Clarke’s veil and leaving her next to Lexa, next to her love.

“You’re here,” Lexa says quietly, and with a look of awe that makes it seem as though she thinks there is any place on earth Clarke would rather be.

“There is no place else I’d rather be,” Clarke whispers through her tears.

Lexa reaches out to wipe away Clarke’s tears, her thumb lingering fondly on Clarke’s cheek, and says, “I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“You better,” Clarke says, laughing with Lexa. She lifts her hand to cover Lexa’s on her face, and loses herself in those green eyes she loves so much.

“Get a room,” Anya fake coughs into her fist and the bridal party shares a laugh. Clarke doesn’t miss the way Anya winks at Raven, and she doesn’t need to turn around to know Raven is winking right back.

Lexa removes her hand from Clarke’s cheek and they turn their attention to Titus, who is smiling at them.

“Dearest family and friends, today we gather to join these two young souls in marriage. In the years they’ve spent together, Clarke and Lexa have learned to recognize the power of their love, and in doing so they have become stronger for it. Today, Clarke and Lexa commit themselves to continuing this journey whatever it may bring, wherever it may lead them, always together.”

Clarke’s whole body is buzzing with excitement, and she keeps gently squeezing the base of her bouquet. Lexa turns from Titus just enough to wink at Clarke, and even though Clarke rolled her eyes when Anya winked at Raven, now she just melts. The excitement is still coursing through her, but so is the peaceful feeling she gets every time Lexa looks at her.

Titus allows the members of the bridal party to read the short passages Clarke and Lexa have chosen. Anya, Wells, and Luna each read brief quotes from books that remind Lexa of her love for Clarke. Raven, Lincoln, and Octavia read particularly poignant song lyrics and a movie quote. There are laughs, and somehow even more tears, and Clarke and Lexa are so proud to call these people their friends.

“Lexa and Clarke have prepared vows to share with each other and with us all,” Titus says, then he nods to Clarke, who takes a deep breath and turns to face Lexa. Clarke knows that her face must be a puffy, red mess from all the crying, but Lexa looks at her with unbridled adoration and she reaches out to take Clarke’s hand.

“Lexa Woods, I didn’t understand the appeal of marriage until I met you. I couldn’t imagine meeting someone as perfect for me as you are, and I really couldn’t imagine agreeing to spend my life with anyone who wasn’t Raven or Wells or Octavia.” The guests laugh. “And then I met you, and everything made sense for the first time. You made me feel so loved and respected and understood that I thought, yeah, forever sounds like a good start.” 

Clarke’s lip quivers through her words, and Lexa squeezes her hand gently as she continues. “Every day you inspire me with your strength, your selflessness, and your grace. You are my very best friend, my love, my favorite person. There is nothing in this world that I want as much as I want to be with you. So, Lexa Woods, I promise to love you, to be your best friend, and to respect you as an equal and a partner for the rest of my life. I promise to celebrate our good days and work through the bad. I promise to be honest and faithful, attentive and patient. I love you and I like you, now and forever.”

Titus, whose eyes are red-rimmed with unshed tears, says, “Thank you, Clarke,” and then nods to Lexa. Clarke squeezes her hand around Lexa’s and smiles.

“Clarke Griffin, I think I’ve loved you from the moment I met you, even if it took a little longer for me to figure it out. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know; every day I’m grateful to count myself among the people you love. Your creativity, compassion, and loyalty regularly leave me in awe. I learn from you every day. You’re so special, Clarke; I’m not even sure I’m done discovering all the ways in which you’re special. You elevate yourself in every way.

“I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Clarke. You’re my ideal partner, the love of my life, my very best friend, no offence, Anya,” Lexa says to the obvious delight of their guests, “I want nothing more than to have you in my life. Clarke Griffin, I promise to love you, to be your best friend, and to respect you as an equal and a partner for the rest of my life. I promise to share the good days and the bad. I promise to put you first, and to be honest and faithful, attentive and patient. Clarke Griffin, I love you and I like you, now and forever.”

Clarke doesn’t stop herself from pulling Lexa in for a quick kiss. She tastes Lexa’s tears, but doesn’t bother wiping them away.

“Not yet, guys,” Wells says, while Octavia says, “keep it in your pants.”

Titus leads Clarke and Lexa through the exchange of the rings, which Aden had walked up the aisle on a satin pillow.

“Lexa and Clarke, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you wife and wife. You may each kiss your bride.”

“Now kiss,” Lincoln stage whispers.

Clarke tugs Lexa to her by the hand she’s still holding, and the other woman comes willingly. When their lips touch, Lexa places her hands respectfully on Clarke’s hips while Clarke moves her now free arm to loop around Lexa’s neck. Their guest hoot and cheer, and only get louder when Lexa takes Clarke by surprise and dips her with near-professional ease. Clarke slips the barest hint of tongue between Lexa’s open lips before her wife brings her back to a standing position. Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hips gently and they grin like fools at each other.

“We did it,” Lexa says.

“You’re stuck with me forever now, babe.”

“Finally,” Lexa says, and she kisses Clarke again for good measure.

“Friends, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods!”

Clarke and Lexa join hands and walk back up the aisle together, both waving as they pass cheering friends and family members. Clarke sees her mother beside Lexa’s parents smiling at them. The bridal party follows closely behind, pairing off to join the procession to the nearby barn where they’ll be taking pictures before kicking off the party to end all parties in Abby’s backyard.

Clarke and Lexa can’t stop beaming at each other. Everyone they love is right here, celebrating them and the love that gives them the strength to carry on. They know it won’t always be this easy, that marriage won’t always be quite as thrilling as this moment, this bright, beautiful day on which they’ve agreed to forever, but they are so excited for their future. With everyone they love marching behind them, Clarke and Lexa continue their journey, on and on, whatever it brings them, wherever it leads them, always together.


End file.
